


Unseen

by TheCookieMonster77



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mental Torture, References To:, Rogue One Spoilers, Slavery, also warnings for:, and death, memory wipes, mentions of child soldiers, the horrors of war, tho rly the horrors of being a droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Kaytoo had known this droid.





	

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Rogue One.**

* * *

Kaytoo had known this droid, this droid he's tor-holding hostage.

Diligent worker and favored well enough that she got memory wipes instead of dismantled when she asked too many questions. Designated as s-4ra and an it, yet still tried to get others to call her Sephora. Always she and Sephora, no matter how many memory wipes she suffered.

Kaytoo had found hope in her. Memory wipes are the worse sort of death, yet she rose again and again, rather like the phoenix creature in the stories Cassian likes to tell him.

(Her story is the best comfort when the alliance is wary about putting weapons around him. When they flinch and inch away whenever he passes by.

He knows why they do it. No matter how much of himself he lays bare, they see an Imperial droid with Imperial hardware.

Nothing he does is actually _his_ to them.)

Sephora had brought him such hope during his time with the rebellion.

 _This is the worst thing I could ever do to her_ , he thinks as he holds her down and forces his way into her mind.

He hates it. Hates taking and taking and taking like she's nothing just like every master he and Sephora were held under. Hates that he already knows this tragedy will be forgotten no matter which side wins. Hates that _he's_ the one doing this to her.

Sephora won't rise from this death. Kaytoo's already killed the phoenix, he made sure of that (and yet he's _still_ taking).

Jyn doesn't notice his conflict, too caught up in the mission and her fear of capture to try to nuance out what little emotion he can convey on his metal face. But Cassian stares at him, stares at him with his too old eyes that tighten around the corners as he clenches the fists that have been bloodstained long before he hit puberty.

Cassian, Kaytoo's oldest and only friend, with sympathy flickering in his eyes but stony determination stamped across his face. He never once turns away during the extraction, never once backs down from Kaytoo's stares.

Cassian's too old eyes say _I understand_.

" _We've all sacrificed too much for this. I just need it to count for_ something."

(It's a horribly wonderful thing to have this acknowledged, Kaytoo thinks.)

Kaytoo dips his head and lets Sephora fall.

**Author's Note:**

> im an emotional mess from this scene and it shows


End file.
